


Bully

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Slice of Life, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: It's lunch break at the superhero school, which means Victor can almost freely bully Logan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Italian challenge by Lande di Fandom "COW-T" (prompt: SAFE)

The bell rang in the superheroes school.

Immediately the teenagers poured out of the classes and into the corridors.

It was lunch time, which meant that the students had a whole hour of break from lessons.

Since it was a nice spring day many had brought a packet lunch from home and went outside to eat on the grass, relaxing under the warm midday sun and breathing some clean air.

Most of them, though, went to the cafeteria in order to eat something better than a sandwich.

Soon the corridors got empty, except for some late students who chatted and flirted with each other. Or simply their lesson finished late.

From an outsider point of view, Victor was the typical cocky jock, loud and annoying. From his classmates point of view, however, he was the king of the assholes.

When interacting with him people had two choices: kiss his ass or being bullied. If they were lucky enough he would just ignore them completely, deeming them boring and uninteresting.

However, if someone caught his attention and didn't feel honoured to be in his presence they were doomed to endless bullying.

That last one was Logan's case.

Victor had noticed him since the first day because they were always in the same classes since they had similar powers: heightened senses and feral instinct. He had tried to get the shorter boy in his clique, but Logan had refused his "friendship".

That was why, since that moment onwards, Victor had bullied him.

That quiet spring day wasn't any different from the others: as soon as the lesson had ended late the blond guy had followed Logan to his locker.

The latter hadn't even had time to open it before the other loudly hit it with a hand, trapping his victim between himself and the locker.

-What do you want now, Creed?- Logan growled at him, slowly turning around to face him.

-Must I want something from you? Maybe I just wanna talk.- the other replied with a grin, his long canines showing.

The shorter boy snorted.

-Sure and I'm the Queen of England.- he snarkily answered back.

Victor laughed.

-You'd look cuter in a dress.- he mocked the other.

-Go fuck yourself.- Logan growled at him.

He tried to push him away to open his locker and take his lunch money, but Creed was too heavy for him.

-You know, I think you'd look even cuter in girl panties.- Victor mischievously said, taking the other's chin with a hand to force him to look at him.

-Fuck off!- Logan replied in a disgusted tone of voice, slapping the bully's arm away from him.

The taller boy immediately grabbed his victim's neck and pushed him hard against the locker.

-You know that I won't leave you alone until I get what I want from you.- he purred against the other's face.

-Let go of me.- Logan threateningly growled.

-I'll break you sooner or later, runt.- Victor reminded him.

The shorter boy uselessly punched and kicked the bully, worried about his excited smell.

Creed was about to have some fun with his victim, but he was prevented from doing so by a teacher passing by.

-What's going on here?- the man asked, glaring at both students.

-Nothing. We were just talking.- Victor innocently answered, smiling and taking a step away from Logan.

The latter immediately took advantage of it to retrieve is lunch money and walk towards the cafeteria.

That was a close one, he realised with a shiver. If it wasn't for that teacher he didn't know what the other would have done to him. And he absolutely didn't want to find out. He had to learn how to fight better if he wanted to prevent the other from doing whatever he wanted to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan can't avoid Victor forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Italian challenge COW-T by Landedifandom, prompt: AU + lemon + angst

It had been a few days since what Logan had called "the locker incident". He had been trying his best to avoid Creed, successfully managing to never stay alone with him.

The bully had been clearly annoyed by that, especially since he couldn't say what he wanted to when teachers were around, so he had resolved to vent his aggression during fight training.

His feral instinct together with his heightened senses made him a naturally good fighter, which was boosted by his size.

Any student had always known that being paired with him meant getting their ass kicked, but those last few days had been a real nightmare: broken bones and knock outs had become an everyday occurrence which forced the nurse to get back-up and complain about it to the principal.

The latter had reported that to the teachers, who had shrugged and called them training accidents. What else could they do a part from asking Victor to go easy on his opponents? They couldn't prevent him from fighting, it was his best subject after all.

The student obviously never listened to those requests, complaining that he was already going easy on them and that he couldn't just stop fighting and let his opponents hit him. They wouldn't have that chance in real life, he argued. The teachers couldn't reply to that, it was true.

His scores went through the roof while almost everyone else's got lower. There was only one other student that managed to keep up with his scores and it was the reason why he was so violent: Logan.

It was just a matter of time (and of number of opponents) before the two had to face each other.

-Next pair: Creed and Howlett.- the teacher announced.

Victor grinned in amusement, getting to the fighting stage first.

Logan internally groaned in annoyance, but he didn't show any hesitation nor fear as he joined his opponent.

The taller boy cracked his knuckles, looking down at the source of his bad mood.

-Are you ready to get your ass whooped?- he provoked him.

-Are you?- Logan coldly replied.

Creed laughed, then they both got in position.

As soon as the teacher gave them the starting command they jumped towards each other.

They punched and blocked, kicked and dodged, moving all around the stage. They were growling like animals, their posture and behaviour getting more and more feral as the fight went on and they relied more on their instincts than on their training.

The teacher was impressed by how similar their fighting style was, yet he could see their differences: Victor relied on his sheer strength and huge size, while Logan relied more on his agility and speed. They both clearly had a lot of stamina, he had never seen such a long-lasting match in his career.

The other students were watching in awe at that amazing fight, admiration for Logan growing inside them. They had always thought no-one could withstand Victor in a fight, and yet he was going at it as an equal opponent.

When they separated to catch their breath everyone could see the bruises on their faces and arms, the sweat running down their bodies, their muscles tensed and ready to strike again. They were glaring and growling at their enemy, not even blinking in order not to lower their guard.

The teacher was about to call it a tie when the two shouted at each other and lunged to start again. He let them go on.

The students started whispering excitedly, many of them hoping that Logan could teach a well-deserved lesson to the king of assholes.

It was clear that they were getting tired: they slowed down, their hits got less accurate and weaker, they had a hard time blocking or dodging. They took their blows like champions, too focused on winning to even feel the pain.

In the end Victor managed to punch Logan right in the face, making him lose balance and fall backwards.

The shorter boy promptly stood up, his split lip bleeding. He was panting, but his eyes were still burning with stubbornness.

Creed was half-grinning triumphantly. He was panting too, but he had drawn blood; he got excited and the new rush of adrenaline gave him strength again.

Logan was hit again and again, he got his eyes black and his nose broken, but no matter how hard he was hit, he refused to give up and always promptly stood back up.

-Ok boys, this is enough. Howlett, admit your defeat and you two can get to the infirmary.- the teacher butted in.

-Never!- the student growled.

The man sighed. How he hated dealing with sore losers.

-Then let's call it a tie.-

-No!- both students protested.

-Boys, you can't both win. It's either a tie or Creed wins.- he calmly explained.

-I'm not giving up!- Logan protested.

-You lost anyway! You heard him!- Victor angrily replied.

-I'm not giving up to you!-

The teacher sighed. Damned boys!

-Well, you lost anyway. I appreciate your resolve, Howlett, but I can't allow you to go on. Now both of you go to the infirmary to get patched up.-

Creed grinned triumphantly, looking down at the loser. He held out his hand to him, something he never did for anyone he had beaten up.

Logan smacked it away, groaning in pain when he got up. The adrenaline rush was fading and all the pain he had ignored until that moment had hit him like a truck.

As they left the room they could hear the other students whisper excitedly, but they couldn't understand what they were saying.

-Not bad for a runt like you.- Victor commented after a while.

-Shut up.- Logan angrily replied.

The other chuckled, but he didn't say anything else until they reached the infirmary.

-After you.- Creed mockingly said as he opened the door.

The shorter boy glared at him, but he went in, followed by the bully. He didn't notice that Victor was staring at his ass.

-Oh dear.- the nurse commented upon seeing them. -Fighting training against each other?- she asked.

-Yes.- they both replied.

-Sit on a bed and take your shirts off.- she ordered.

They obeyed, sitting on the two beds and waiting.

The nurse disinfected Logan's cuts and fixed his nose first, then she spread ointment on his bruises and bandaged them. He let her until she tried to touch his black eyes.

-I need to see during the lessons.- he lied. In reality he didn't want to be unable to watch what Creed was doing, he could take advantage of his momentary handicap.

-You won't leave the infirmary for at least an hour, so don't worry about that. I need to reduce your eyes' swelling.- she explained.

Logan bit his tongue, but he couldn't reply to that. He let her push him down and lay on the bed, then she spread some thick ointment on his sore eyes and bandaged them. At last she put a bag of ice on them.

The nurse then moved to Victor, who only had ointment spread on his bruises and a bag of ice pressed on his cheekbone.

-I have to call an healer, you both stay here.- she said.

Logan tensed. That was the worst thing that could happen: he was going to be alone with Victor in an isolated room and he couldn't even see. But he couldn't complain or he would look weak and scared and he absolutely didn't want Creed to think that.

He held his breath when he heard the door close behind the nurse's back. He heard a ruffling of bed sheets and he knew Victor had stood up.

-Don't you dare touch me.- he threateningly growled.

-Why, are you scared I might hurt you?- the bully mocked him.

-I don't want your filthy hands on me.-

The taller boy laughed, locking the infirmary's door in order not to get interrupted.

-You know, I kinda like you. You can still join my crew if you want.- he offered.

-Fuck you.-

-I will fuck _you_ instead.-

Logan didn't have the time to reply before getting crushed against the mattress, a hand pressed on his throat.

-If you scream I'll choke you.- Victor threatened.

Howlett promptly grabbed his arm to force him to let go, growling angrily. He was terrified of what was about to happen, more so by the fact he couldn't see and therefore he was unable to defend himself.

Creed grabbed Logan's crotch and made him whimper in pain. He grinned.

-I will love popping your cherry, runt, and I'm sure you'll like it too.- he lustfully said in his ear.

-Go to hell!-

The shorter boy tried to struggle, but both of Victor's holds tightened and he was forced to stay still.

-Now, do you want the nurse to come here and see me fucking your ass? I guess not, so don't make a fuss or I'll make sure everyone will know about it.- Creed threatened.

-You bastard!- Logan growled.

The bully chuckled.

-At least I'm not a whore like you're gonna be.-

He ripped off the other's shorts and underwear with one hand, then he did the same with his own. He didn't trust Logan not to struggle, so he held his neck firmly all the time.

He rubbed his body against his victim's sighing in pleasure as he got hard.

-You're a disgusting perv.- Howlett growled.

-Am I? Then what are you? You're getting hard too.-

The shorter boy gritted his teeth. He hadn't intended to get hard, it was just the stimulation. His heightened senses mixed with teenagers hormones or something like that. It wasn't like he was liking it!

When Victor pushed a knee on his legs to make him open them he resumed his struggling.

Creed cut off his air until he behaved again, then he forced him to obey and spread his legs for him. He rubbed between his cheeks, loudly sighing in pleasure to provoke his victim.

-I hope you're nice and tight.- he commented.

Logan showered him in insults, making him only laugh. Nothing he could say or do could stop him, if anything his stubbornness excited Victor more.

The bully spat in his free hand and wet his erection, then he pushed it against the other's hole.

Howlett tried his best to stay tensed and prevent him from penetrating him, but was still too weak after the fight to keep it up for long. He hissed in pain when he was forced open.

-Oh yes, nice and tight.- Creed purred.

Logan growled, but as soon as the bully started to thrust inside him he whimpered and moaned. He felt disgusting and filthy, humiliated and perverted because he found out that his body was betraying him by reacting positively to that raw fucking.

Victor sighed and moaned in pleasure, his eyes half-closed as he thrust harder and faster.

It didn't take long for him to come, unloading deep inside the other with a satisfied moan.

The shorter boy had to bite his lower lip in order not to protest, holding the hand that was choking him tight to prevent himself from masturbating. He had felt his orgasm raise inside him since the other had started to ram him, which made him feel even more disgusting. He wasn't liking it at all, he couldn't be liking it at all, he hated it! And yet his body contradicted him.

When Victor pulled out of him and looked down he grinned.

-You said I'm the perv, but you got wet for getting fucked in the ass by my dick.- he mocked him.

Before Logan could reply he grabbed his erection and masturbated him, making him moan in pleasure.

-No!- Howlett had protested.

-You don't want the nurse to see you like this, do you?- the bully said.

The shorter boy gritted his teeth. He sure as hell didn't want the nurse to see his condition, but he didn't want to give that bastard satisfaction either.

Victor jerked him off fast, making him moan and shiver and forcefully bringing him to his orgasm.

He took advantage of Logan's post-orgasm to let go of his neck and dress him up, then he wore his shorts again and unlocked the door.

-I guess you don't want the whole school to know what I just did to you, do you?- he mockingly asked.

Logan angrily growled.

The nurse entered in that moment.

-We'll talk more later, runt.- Victor said.

The nurse looked puzzled for a moment, then she shrugged and told them to stay quiet as they waited for a healer to come.


End file.
